


Sailing South

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [42]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name
Relationships: KJ Apa/Logan Marshall-Green
Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099647
Kudos: 2





	Sailing South

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. backdated. takes place shortly after the boys[spend a night at the San Diego Citadel](https://logan-marshall-green.dreamwidth.org/10906.html).**

"Hey. Good morning, gorgeous," KJ murmurs, slipping back into bed and putting his arms around Logan from behind, nuzzling his nape. "The coffee's fresh."

"Hm," Logan mumbles. Even with the lighter dose of meds, it still takes him a bit to rouse in the morning. "Smells good," he murmurs, shifting a little so he can strain for a kiss. "So do you."

KJ grins and kisses him back, letting his hand comb through Logan's short hair. "I smell like that fancy verbena soap from Citadel. I snagged it when we were there the other night," he replies, kissing Logan again.

"Mm. I like it," Logan says, twisting a little more so he's on his back, the better to kiss KJ more fully.

Happy to linger, KJ straddles Logan and delves into his mouth. He keeps it light, though, not looking to overwhelm his lover first thing in the morning.

With each kiss, Logan wakes a little more until he's feeling completely awake and mostly clear-headed, his cock hard against KJ's ass, hands stroking over his hips. "You're all bruised," he murmurs, glancing at the marks he's left on KJ's skin, not at all repentant.

"Yeah." KJ grins. "I like it when you put your marks on me. Like you can't resist me or something."

"I can't," Logan responds, grinning back and grinding lightly up against KJ. "Everytime I see you, I want to put my hands on you."

"Mmm, lucky me." KJ clasps Logan's hands and drags them up his bare chest to settle against his nipples. A subtle hint.

Logan chuckles and strokes the pads of fingers over KJ's nipples, getting them to harden a little before he gives them a pinch, rolling them between his fingers, hard and then harder.

KJ gives a soft moan and lines up his cock with Logan's, slightly rocking his hips. Just enough for teasing friction.

"Could you come like this?" Logan asks, curious, his voice growing thicker. "Me torturing your nipples, our cocks rubbed together..."

"If... if you hurt me enough?" KJ murmurs, shutting his eyes to focus on his lover's touch. "Probably."

"And what if I said you wouldn't get to come today unless you could manage it in the next minute?" Logan asks casually, pinching KJ's nipples even harder, the pert nubs dark red, almost bruised in appearance.

"Yes," KJ chokes out. He leans into the punishing touches but it doesn't lessen the sharp flashes of pain. Rocking his hips a little harder, he drags his eyes back open. "Please!"

"Do it," Logan demands. "Come all over me, boy," he orders, canting his hips just so, his fingers wickedly abusing KJ's nipples.

Fire rushes through him and KJ strains-- then shouts, spilling hot onto his lover, breathless and unable to be still.

Oh fuck. Logan doesn't come but it's like an orgasm all the same when that wet heat hits his skin, the look on KJ's face above him stealing what's left of his breath. "Good boy," he praises, easing up on his touches.

KJ shudders, his fingers flexing uselessly. Then he takes Logan's face in his hands and leans down to kiss him with a soft whimper, devouring his mouth.

Logan groans into the kiss, cock throbbing roughly, and he grabs KJ's hips, grinding up against him. So fucking close.

"Please," KJ gasps, planting his hands on the bed. "Please come on me."

How could Logan resist? He arches up again, thrusting against KJ and comes, hard, spilling hot and heavy between them.

KJ groans, marked with his lover's seed. "You are so sexy," he whispers, still half stunned.

"Me?" Logan starts to protest and turn the compliment around but the look on KJ's face convinces him otherwise. "I'm glad you think so."

"I do." KJ slowly lowers himself, ignoring the mess between them, and seals his mouth to his lover's.

It's a long leisurely kiss, borne of not needing to be anywhere at any point really, a generous amount of time built into their rough itinerary. "You make me want to stay in bed with you all day," Logan murmurs, running his hands over KJ's back and ass.

KJ chuckles. "I promise I won't go far," he murmurs, and nuzzles Logan's neck.

"Mm." Logan sighs contentedly at the nuzzling. "I want you to stay prepped today," he decides. "You can put on some clothes but no underwear."

"I always stay prepped," KJ replies, already liking where this is headed. "Because my sir is both well-endowed and... unpredictable."

Logan draws back a little, trying to see KJ's face. "You've been prepping in the morning?" he asks, having assumed KJ just did it when he anticipated jumping Logan or being jumped.

"Yeah." KJ flushes at the confession, although for the life of him he doesn't understand why. "Just... you know. I don't ever want to not be ready when you want me."

Logan smiles. "I think it's amazing," he says, lifting his head to plant a kiss on KJ's mouth. "And you should keep on doing it," he adds, his already softening cock still giving a throb at the thought of always having KJ ready for him.

"Yes, sir." KJ grins, gratified. "Would you rather I clean you up or get that coffee?"

"Clean and then coffee," Logan grins. No one ever said he wasn't greedy.

KJ takes care of matters with a damp cloth, lingering to lick a broad swathe over Logan's well-defined abs. He pushes a cup of black coffee into his sir's hand, then pulls on some clothes - no underwear - and heads up top to greet the day.

Logan gets some coffee into him, washes up, pulls on some shorts and a long sleeve tee and joins KJ on deck, mug in hand. "Another beautiful day," he says. "So far the weather gods have been smiling on us."

"Yeah. I keep waiting for our first storm, though," KJ admits, the sea breeze ruffling his hair. "Just because I'm so nervous about it." He knows what to do in theory; Logan taught him that. He's just worried about blanking in the moment.

"I know, but it'll come soon enough," Logan says, sipping at his coffee. There's no way they could be so lucky as to have perfect weather all the way. He glances at his watch. "Should we get going? We're supposed to check in at Ensenada and the guy said mid-afternoon's ideal."

"Yeah. I am so looking forward to some chiles rellenos," KJ says with a happy groan of anticipation. "Excited to eat _real_ Mexican food. Maybe some fresh fish..." He flashes his lover a smile over his shoulder, then begins to pull in the anchor.

Logan groans, his stomach rumbling. "I'm going to eat _all_ the food," he announces, grinning back, easing them out of their berth.

"We're going to have to do some serious hiking this trip," KJ says, "to work off all our eating."

"Or just have all the sex to go with all the food," Logan quips, laughing, but he loves hiking and there'll certainly be a lot to see now that they're in Mexico.

"I'm definitely on board with all the sex," KJ laughs, like it's some big secret. He waits for Logan's signal and raises the mainsail, watching it billow full of wind with a grin full of pure delight.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Logan says, watching KJ, wondering how the hell he got so lucky to find someone who loves this as much as he does.

"Incredible," KJ agrees. He checks the rigging then steps back, moving to join Logan at the wheel. Resting his head on his lover's shoulder and simply basking for a moment.

Logan rubs his cheek against the top of KJ's head, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I love you," he murmurs.

Those three words coming from Logan's lips make KJ smile like he's never heard them before. He slips his arm around Logan's waist, careful not to interfere with the steering. "I love you too. You're all my dreams come true."

* * *

They'd made good time to Ensenada, both of them excited to be making their Mexican landfall. True to what they'd heard, they'd spent the next few hours filling out paperwork, getting permits, and walking back and forth between the marina and the port captain's office. But finally everything was done, all in place for their sail south along the coast, and they'd headed downtown, settling on the first welcoming restaurant they'd seen, the smells wafting from the place beckoning them in. "Inside or on the patio?" the waitress asks, menus in hand.

"Patio," KJ answers, figuring they're in for some good people-watching. He keeps his hands in his pockets as she leads them to a table, careful not to reach for his lover like he's accustomed to doing. It's Baja, but still — they don't need any trouble.

"I am starving," Logan says, opening his menu, his stomach rumbling again, much like it had earlier. "I want a bulldog margarita and tacos..." eyes widening at the variety of tacos listed.

"A what?" KJ asks with a soft laugh, but simply goes ahead and orders two when the waitress cocks her head in question. "And, I think we need a few more minutes for the rest," he says, flipping open his menu. "Oh they've got a whole selection of fresh seafood, this is awesome."

"We've got fishing gear onboard," Logan points out, having already decided on what he wants. "We can probably catch some of our dinners, although a lot of what we'd catch off here would snap our lines in a second."

"I wouldn't mind doing some catch and release for fun. But I'm not thinking to clean fish aboard our home," KJ says, deciding on the grilled swordfish fajitas. He shuts his menu and smiles at his lover. "This is amazing," he says softly. "Just being here with you."

Logan grins. "We made it," he says, wanting to reach for KJ's hand and settling for brushing his foot against his lover's instead. "Mexico."

"Yeah." KJ lets himself get lost in his lover's gorgeous eyes for a moment before pulling back. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"Second luckiest," Logan corrects, grinning, taking a moment to order his tacos when the waitress comes back with their drinks. "I'll have two goat and two shrimp, please, with the salad and refried beans on the side."

KJ eyes the fish-bowl margaritas in front of them, each with an overturned bottle of Corona in the middle. "Holy shit. How do you even...?" Taking the safe route, he sips at his straw, then blinks and laughs. "That is stronger than I expected."

Logan laughs too. "I suspect there's a few ounces of tequila in there," he says, taking a sip of his own. "And you just let the beer slowly mix into it as you drink."

"Okay. And then we stagger back to the hotel?" KJ asks with a grin. "I'll have to work to keep from getting too handsy."

"We both will," Logan says, grinning back. "I'm finding it really hard to not touch you."

"Yeah?" It's still hard for KJ to believe sometimes, that this man is _his_. "Can't say I'm sorry about that."

Logan smiles, taking another sip of his drink. "Will we be able to touch each other in public when we're in New Zealand?"

"Yeah. Especially in Auckland, no problem. There's a strong LGBTQ community there. And my family is just going to be so happy to meet you. Shanna's got them all primed, now," KJ answers. "Although she was bugging me the other day about being bi," he says quietly. Then smirks. "I told her I'm monogamous, so it doesn't matter."

"Why would she think it does?" Logan asks, curious. "Because it's the easier option?" God knows he's heard that one before.

"Nah, I think she worries I'm missing out on something," KJ replies. "But how could I be when I'm with you?"

"So you don't miss fucking women?" Logan asks, suddenly wanting, no, needing, the clarification even though the idea wasn't even on his radar a moment before.

"No." KJ quirks a brow, a crooked grin following. "I don't know if I could handle more sexual satisfaction than I'm dealing with." Understatement.

Logan smiles. "I've always labelled myself bi, and I've never had any problem fucking women," he says, poking at his margarita with the straw. "But I lean _way_ more towards men. Like 80/20 maybe?"

"Ohhh, and I'm grateful," KJ says, snickering even though he's dead serious. "I can handle your 80/20. Just so long as I'm the 80."

"You are definitely the eighty," Logan nods. "And I'm not interested in being with anyone else, male or female."

KJ puts his elbows on the table and leans in, mindful of their ginormous drinks. "And that's why I'm monogamous." God, he loves this man.

"Good," Logan says, leaning in too and smiling at KJ, "but your sister has to lay off. You're not missing out on anything being with me and I don't share."

"Good," KJ echoes, a smile playing on his lips as he studies his lover's eyes.

It's probably for the best that the waitress clears her throat just then.

KJ sits up straight, his face going hot, and thanks her for his food with a little nod. Gives Logan a sheepish smile.

Logan grins back, thanking their waitress as well, his stomach rumbling even louder at the sight and smell of their food. "This looks so good," he says, adding some of the restaurant's homemade hot sauce to one of his goat tacos. "So does yours."

Scooping up chile verde sauce, KJ spreads it over his rice. "What's a neutral topic of conversation?" he asks, peeking at Logan from beneath his eyelashes. "The weather's been lovely."

"It has and it's supposed to continue that way for the next few days," Logan agrees. "Maybe even until San Jose del Cabo." Which would be really nice given that it'll be the most nights in a row they've spent out to sea on the boat so far.

"Mmm. I can't wait to dive that shipwreck," KJ says, thinking over their loose itinerary. He sips at his drink. "Yeah, I'm definitely tasting the beer now. Want some swordfish? This is amazing."

"Sure." Logan takes a bite from KJ's fork. "Mm. Want some goat? Or some shrimp?" Aware of the looks they're getting from the couple at the table beside them.

"Both. Yes." KJ is blissfully ignorant as he takes a bite of one of Logan's tacos, laughing a little when he inevitably spills food onto his plate. "Okay, now a shrimp," he says, holding out his fork.

Logan spears a shrimp onto KJ's fork, watching as his lover takes a taste. "They're so fresh," he says, suddenly deciding he's had enough. "Can I help you?" he asks the couple with as nice a smile as he can muster.

The man looks taken aback. "I'm sorry," he apologizes quickly. "We were trying to figure out whether you're cruisers."

 _Is that like swingers?_ KJ wonders, immediately on edge. Wary of both the stranger and his lover.

"Yeah, we are, why?" Logan says slowly, glancing at KJ.

"We're on our way back north," the woman interjects. "And we have a ton of food and supplies that we can't take back into the U.S. We thought we could maybe give it to somebody but most of the people we've run into are in our same position, heading north."

KJ relaxes - mostly - and sips at his drink. "What kind of stuff?" He and Logan are well-stocked already, but they certainly have space on the boat for more; it wouldn't hurt. He casually looks the couple over.

"Pasta, sauce, coffee," the woman rattles off a laundry list of grocery staples. "A bunch of Chilean beef we didn't get to," she makes a sad face. "It's all frozen and vacuum-packed. And there's some extra blankets," the list continues, "we thought we'd take everything home but then people started telling us about the taxes and duties and we'd rather help someone else out. You are going south, right?"

"All the way to Tierra del Fuego," KJ answers, smiling now. "Sure, we can help. Are you all loaded up with souvenirs as well, gifts for your families?"

She nods. "We're using our duty free allowances on those," she says with a smile. "I'm Brenda, by the way, and this is my husband Steve. We're from San Francisco."

"Logan and KJ," Logan supplies helpfully, nodding at his lover. "We're from LA, although KJ's only recently moved there from New Zealand."

"Oh, New Zealand," Steve says, a genuine note of envy in his voice. "That's on our bucket list. Australia too."

KJ grins, proud of his homeland. "You'll love New Zealand. Everyone does." He glances at Logan. "Do you have any advice for us as we make our way south?"

"Make sure you have warm everything for Chile," Brenda says. "Gloves, scarves, boots, coats, lots of blankets. We had some bitterly cold nights down there but it was worth it. Absolutely beautiful."

"I'll have to pick up some gloves, didn't think of those. Did you do much hiking?" KJ asks, continuing his meal in between questions. "Peru?"

Steve nods, thrilled to be talking to someone who's actually interested in their trip. "Everywhere we went. We love walking and hiking. Both Ecuador and Peru were amazing for hiking. We took a few days and went inland to see Cusco and Machu Picchu and we did the Inca Trail. Brenda had a bit of trouble with the altitude but we took an extra day to acclimatize and then she was fine."

"Good to know. We're not on a set schedule, so we can take extra time if we need to," KJ says with a smile for Logan.

"Are you going there and back?" Brenda asks.

"Nah, we're selling our boat in Chile then flying over to New Zealand to see KJ's family for Christmas," Logan explains. "We have a smaller boat at home. It's a bit more practical than this one."

"Endless summer," KJ says, eager for a warm December once more. He polishes off his food and sits back to sip at his drink, which is finally more beer than margarita. "Did your trip have a highlight? Could you pick just one?"

"I loved Machu Picchu," Steve says, draining his beer and gesturing to the waitress for another, "but really, the whole trip was a highlight. We won't get to do something quite this detailed again for a long time."

"My favourite was all the wildlife." Brenda shakes her head when the waitress asks if she wants a refill on her wine and requests a glass of water. "We've seen dolphins, marlins, whales, sharks, penguins." She beams at them. "I love animals."

"Me too," Logan says with a smile. "We'd like to volunteer with some animal rescues at some point, maybe when we're back home."

 _Home_. "Yeah. First we're going to get some of this wanderlust out of our systems though," KJ says with a smile for his lover. He reaches out to touch Logan's hand but catches himself and self-consciously pulls back, straightening up in his chair.

"It's okay to touch each other here," Brenda says, having caught the aborted movement. "Same-sex marriage's been legal in Baja since 2017."

"We know," Logan nods. "But we're trying to get used to being more... circumspect in public, before we get to places where it's not okay."

"Hell with it," KJ mutters, and reaches for Logan anyway, clasping his hand for a moment before letting go again. He gives the woman a smile. "Dessert, anyone?"

The touch brings a smile to Logan's face and he and Steve exchange a look, the man obviously as sympathetic as his wife towards their predicament. And apparently everyone has room for dessert because they all end up ordering and their waitress suggests moving their tables together so they're not talking over the aisle. Steve gives them a bit more detailed recounting of their trip, Brenda interjecting with tips or stories as she thinks of them. It's a lovely evening and nice for him and KJ to get to talk to others with some of the same interests as them.

"When do you sail?" KJ asks, well and truly stuffed now and more than a little buzzed.

"We were planning on leaving early in the morning," Steve says, "but that was before the pitcher of beer." He laughs. "Maybe late morning now? Where are you guys docked?" They exchange berth numbers. "If you want to come over around ten, we can help you guys move things over and we'll take off after that?"

"That sounds good. Are you staying in town tonight, or on your boat?" KJ asks, glancing aside when he sees Logan signal for the check.

"We're back to the boat," Brenda says with a soft laugh. "We've pretty much blown the budget at this point."

"Speaking of which," Logan says as the waitress brings the bill, "this is our treat," his credit card handed over before Steve or Brenda can object. "Think of it as payment for the supplies and thanks for a wonderful evening."

KJ smiles, pleased. Proud. "There's no point, he means it," he assures Brenda who has picked up her purse.

Steve and Brenda both thank them for the meal and drinks and they spill out of the restaurant onto the busy sidewalk, firming up plans to meet them at their boat in the morning and seeing them off in a cab. "What about us?" Logan asks. "Do we want to hit another bar? Take a walk? Or head over to the hotel?"

"Combo? Why don't we take a walk and find a store, then grab a bottle of tequila to drink in private," KJ suggests. He's itchy to get his hands on Logan, but he's not ready for the evening to end, either.

Logan smiles. "Sounds good to me." They walk up and down the main street, planning to come back to check out a few of the stores the next day before leaving. Back where they started they head in the direction of the hotel, having seen a liquor store on the same block earlier. "It's awfully tempting to put down for longer in each place we visit," he admits. "I want to keep exploring and there's so many good restaurants."

"Driven by our stomachs," KJ says with a laugh. "It's a good job we're planning on all that hiking, because I think we're in danger of becoming culinary tourists." They step into the store and he scans the shelves, looking for brands he doesn't ordinarily find.

"Do you want anything for the boat?" Logan asks as they look.

"A Mexican fertility idol?" KJ cracks, checking out a stone statue approximately six inches tall. Why the thing is decorating the liquor shelves, he can only guess. "Yeah, let's get a nice bottle of red to have on hand."

They pick out two bottles of tequila, one for tonight, one for the boat, and a bottle of red, Logan happy to let KJ do the choosing. They leave with an additional two bottles - one a corn whiskey and the second a different type of agave distillate - after talking to the store owner. "We look like alcoholics," Logan says as they head for the hotel. "Either that, or we're having a _huge_ party."

KJ chuckles. "I can't believe we bought that corn whiskey. Isn't that a southern American thing? I didn't even know there was a Mexican kind."

"It makes sense if you think about it, with all the corn grown here," Logan muses, bumping their shoulders together, his eyes narrowing as a group of guys comes towards them on what's turned into a fairly deserted side street.

Noticing the group as well, KJ takes a step away, automatically putting distance between Logan and him as they walk.

The men pass without incident, obviously four sheets to the wind but in good spirits, and Logan relaxes again. He glances at his watch, pressing the button for the backlight. "We should get inside," the hotel just ahead. "Everyone out at this point is either drunk off their faces or looking for trouble." And the first can easily turn into the second.

"Got it," KJ agrees with another soft chuckle. They make it the short way to the hotel and he hits the button for the lift, hitching one of the liquor sacks higher. In minutes Logan is unlocking the door and then they're inside the privacy of their room, unloading the stash. "Drinking game?"

"Sure. Which one?" Logan asks, hanging his jacket on the back of a chair.

"Ummm..." KJ does a quick mental review and tosses out all the games that require more than two people. "Let's play Straight Up," he decides, fetching two water glasses. "I tell you something, and you decide if it's a lie or if it's straight up the truth. If you think it's a lie then you say so. If you're right and I was lying, then I have to drink. If you're wrong, then you have to drink," he explains. "And basically we just trade good stories until we get either shitfaced or laid or both."

"Okay." Logan laughs and pours them each a healthy glass of tequila. "You start."

"All right. Um..." KJ opens their patio door for the fresh breeze, then sits down on the floor with his back to the bureau. "Kangaroos have disproportionately small penises."

Logan blinks. "I thought you meant personal somethings," he says with another laugh. "I have no idea." Giving it another second's thought before deciding, "True."

"No, it could be anything," KJ says. "And, false. I know nothing about roo dick," he says with a grin, and gestures at Logan's glass. "Drink. And frankly I'm shocked that you'd even think I had that kind of inside information."

Logan laughs even harder. He takes a drink of tequila and makes a face. "Okay, my turn." He grins. "Keeping to the animal theme... in Switzerland, it's illegal to own only one guinea pig."

"Huh. Uh... true, because they're worried they'll get lonely," KJ guesses, grinning at his lover.

"You're right. They're social animals so you have to have at least two," Logan nods, grinning back and taking another drink.

"I got that right? Score!" KJ folds his hands in his lap to keep from just drinking out of habit. "Let's see. The Wiederthal system has two suns and a planet very much like Earth, but it's billions of light-years away."

"The Wieder-what?" Logan facepalms. Christ. He likes to think he's fairly smart and he loves all things science and science fiction but... KJ's got him stumped. "False. I think you're making things up."

KJ grins unrepentantly. "Yep," he agrees, and knocks back a swig of tequila. Coughing when the burn rakes down his throat. "Your turn."

"Okay. I've got one," Logan says, after taking a moment to think. "I once got so drunk in a brothel in Marrakesh that I took a wrong turn out of the room, walked right off the landing and a couple storeys to the street below, breaking my ankle and three ribs."

KJ stares, eyebrows raised. With anyone else, he'd immediately call bullshit. But this is _Logan_. "I'm going to guess that's true," he hazards.

"Nope." Logan grins, waiting a beat before adding, "the fall part is true but I walked away unscathed except for a few bruises."

"Oh, my god. You walked away from that? You're lucky you weren't killed," KJ exclaims, and swallows more tequila. "Okay," he says, giving Logan's thigh a gentle push with his foot. "Tell me more about the brothel. It sounds so exotic."

"It wasn't really," Logan says, shaking his head. "We'd just finished a job and it was an easy way to blow off steam and get some comfort after spending a week in the desert. But they have these weird unfinished buildings, almost all of them are like this, with doors on upper floors that go out to street and no railings on stairs or landings and rebar all over the fucking place. It has something to do with taxes and future expansion permits. And I used to get pissed off my face at the end of jobs. Smoke up where I could, drink myself stupid, fuck _all_ the girls." He grins. "I was careful there, always used condoms, but I was an idiot, I admit it."

"I can't imagine you out of control," KJ says, thinking over all he's just learned. "Stoned and stupid and..." He shakes his head. "Only girls?"

"Yeah." Logan nods. "I wasn't on my own. I was almost always with the guys or my crew. As it turns out the inner circle's been really accepting of me and of Antony and Stephen, but generally? Military and paramilitary? Not so accepting. And when you're in the field, you don't want anything stopping the guys you're working with from having your back."

"I can see that. I mean, I've never been in the military as you know, but I understand that culture of toxic masculinity thing. I think," KJ says. "So if we'd met back then, I couldn't have tempted you?"

Logan looks at KJ for a long moment. "You would've tempted me at any time," he says softly, truthfully. "And it's not that I never slept with men, just not after jobs, not where it would be obvious or I might be caught."

KJ's face warms at the thought of that _anytime_. He studies Logan's mouth, tracing the contours with his eyes, then shakes himself. "My turn. I... I've slept with 38 women, but only eight men."

Logan rubs a hand over the back of his neck, thinking that one over. They've never talked numbers or past partners really, beyond Rafael and KJ's ex-fiancee. "True?" he hazards a guess.

"It's closer to fifty and twelve. I'm not exactly sure of how many men," KJ admits. "Because of the gangbang. But I went a little crazy these past few years." When the world seemed to fall at his feet.

"Are you glad you did or do you have regrets?" Logan asks, taking another drink.

"I'm glad. Because then when you and I had that incredible chemistry right away, I recognized it." KJ smiles. "I wasn't going to let go of you."

Logan smiles at that. He pushes up to all fours and leans in, pressing a kiss to KJ's mouth. "I love you," he murmurs, brushing his lips across KJ's.

Shutting his eyes, KJ feels that kiss like a tingling of flesh. He smiles, opening his eyes again to gaze at his lover. "I love you too. So much."

"You're not regretting your lost freedom?" Logan teases, sitting back on the floor.

"My what?" KJ asks with a laugh. "My right to be alone and lonely and way too well-acquainted with my hands? Yeah, no."

Logan smiles. He loves the way KJ laughs and the way he looks when he's happy, his smile infectious. "My turn. The average person blinks so frequently that their eyes are roughly closed for 20 percent of their waking hours."

"What? No way." KJ considers, and shuts his eyes, trying to imagine it. "Okay, I call bullshit."

"Good guess," Logan says, toasting KJ with his glass and taking yet another drink. "It's only 10 percent of our waking hours."

"Whew, that was close. Ready for a refill?" KJ asks, smirking faintly.

Logan offers up his glass. "You're planning on getting me wasted and taking advantage, aren't you?"

KJ leers, licking at his bottom lip. "Yes. You'll be all mine, vulnerable to every whim."

"Yeah?" Logan smiles. "And what would those whims be?"

"Play with you." KJ shrugs like it's no big thing. "Lick you all over. Ride you blind." He snickers. "Same as I'd do if we were sober."

Logan laughs. He grabs the tequila from KJ and refills his own glass. "It's your turn," he says. "Make me drink on the next three, yours and mine, and you can ask for anything you want."

"Ooh. All right." With that kind of motivation, KJ's brains are instantly set to scramble. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be an astronaut."

"False," Logan says immediately, even though he's not at all sure of his answer.

"No, it's true," KJ replies. "My plan was to train as a pilot and then trade up. I did a whole research paper on one of Saturn's moons that's got atmospheric concentrations similar to ours."

"That's really cool," Logan says, taking yet another drink. "What made you change your mind?"

"My eyes. My vision without contacts or glasses is so bad that I couldn't qualify for the training programs," KJ explains with a sigh of memory. "Still love sci-fi though."

"Me too, and I'm sorry your dreams got squashed," Logan says, realizing he doesn't even remember what he wanted to be growing up, a lot of his childhood lost in trying to keep away from his uncle and parents.

"It's okay," KJ says with a bemused shrug. "I found new dreams. And I'm super fucking happy with my life now."

"Which has everything to do with me, right?" Logan teases, mostly, because KJ sure as hell has a lot to do with his own happiness.

"Pretty much," KJ says with a grin. "I was good before. But I didn't know it could be _this_ good. And that's all you."

Logan grins back, the effects of several shots of tequila starting to be felt. "My turn," he says. "I can touch the tip of my tongue to my nose."

Of course, KJ immediately has to try it for himself. "True."

"You can," Logan marvels. "I can't." He demonstrates. "Marcus can but I don't know anyone else who can." He grins at KJ. "I'll give you another chance. Um. I've never had a threesome."

"Ooh, liar, I don't believe that for a second. And probably in Marrakech or the Philippines or someplace like that," KJ guesses with a laugh. Eager to get his hands on his lover.

"You're right," Logan grins, taking a healthy swallow from his glass. "I've had a few. Your turn. Last one."

"All right. I've never... been pegged in public. In front of other people, I mean," KJ says.

Logan carefully considers that one. What KJ's told him of his past and his kinky pursuits. "True?"

"False. Only once, though." KJ grins like a little kid with keys to the candy store. "Drink," he says, and pulls his shirt off.

"In front of people?" Logan clarifies, draining his glass. "Spill," he says with a grin. He has to hear this story.

"I was at a play party with this girl— woman. Still trying to get my kicks where I could. I was feeling pot-valiant, as it were. Probably shouldn't have been playing at all," KJ reminisces, tracing his finger around the rim of his empty glass. "I kneeled in the center of the room and went down on her until she came twice. Then she bent me over this other sub - he got down and I put my hands on his shoulders - and fucked me with a strap-on."

"And did you like it?" Logan asks.

"I liked it, yeah. I liked how people were watching, but I was so embarrassed about using this other guy as support. I didn't really like her, though. You know?" KJ says. "And it wasn't the same as having actual cock."

"So it's not something you fantasize about doing again?" Logan asks, setting his empty glass aside.

KJ shakes his head. "Why settle for second-best?" he asks, getting to his knees and straddling Logan's lap.

Hands going to KJ's hips, Logan smiles up at him, drinking in just how fucking gorgeous he is. "I keep trying to figure out what I did to deserve you," he confesses.

"Must've been something good," KJ jokes. He runs his finger around the collar of Logan's shirt, then leans in to kiss him.

"Must have been," Logan agrees, the words smeared against KJ's mouth before he returns the kiss, his lips soft and warm, the two of them tasting like tequila.

KJ moans softly, craving more but holding back. "Let's get on the bed," he suggests. "Are you buzzed at all?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling it," Logan says, his meds - even the half dose - always amplifying the effects of any alcohol and they started drinking at dinner. He kisses KJ again, gesturing for him to let him up.

Offering a hand, KJ tugs his lover to his feet. "What's the craziest thing you ever did drunk?" he asks, gaze traveling over his lover from top to toe and back.

"Besides fall two storeys?" Logan grins. "I once got so drunk at Oktoberfest in Munich that I woke up in Slovenia and didn't remember how I got there."

KJ giggles. _Giggles_. "God, I love you," he says, giving Logan a gentle push onto the bed.

Falling back, Logan grabs KJ and takes his lover with him. "What about you?"

"I locked myself out of my place, so I climbed up to a balcony to let myself in through the patio door," KJ answers, sliding his hands up Logan's sides. Ducking his head to lick one of the jagged scars marking his lover's skin. "Only I got the wrong apartment."

"Were they home?" Logan asks, cocking kicking up at touch of KJ's tongue.

"Yep." KJ snickers in memory. "My first and only night in jail," he reveals, pushing Logan's shirt up. Lapping at one of his nipples.

Logan laughs, the sound choked off by a groan, "Mm, fuck." His hands curling into fists, resisting the urge to grab KJ.

"I want you naked," KJ says, sitting up and pulling at Logan's shirt. His belt comes next.

"So you can have your way with me?" Logan grins, helping KJ undress him, his jeans shoved down over his hips.

"Hell, yeah." Sitting back on his heels KJ lets his gaze roam, trying to memorize every sexy detail. "You are so hot," he whispers, growing more breathless by the moment. Getting off the bed he kicks off his shoes and gets rid of his shorts, then he lies down with Logan, skin to skin.

Logan pulls KJ in, hands roaming over him, kissing him deeply, thoroughly, cock filling quickly. "You're the hot one," he murmurs. "Like a god."

KJ whimpers softly, returning each caress until he's hard as a spike, needy and pressed against his lover. "I want to ride you," he whispers, aching to have Logan inside him. "Will you keep your hands here?" he asks, drawing one of Logan's arms up and pressing his hand to the headboard.

"Yeah." Logan nods, raising his other arm, both hands against the headboard now. Gaze hot, locked on KJ, watching his every move.

With a little smile KJ bends to take Logan's cock into his mouth. Savoring the weight of it, the flavor on his tongue. Slowly bobbing his head and sucking.

A low groan welling up from deep in his chest, Logan struggles to keep his eyes open, keep watching KJ, that wet heat making his head swim. He curses softly under his breath, hands itching to be buried in KJ's hair, but he keeps them against the headboard.

KJ had thought just to suck on Logan briefly and then move on, but his lover's responses inflame him. He gets down on his elbows, knees on the floor, and puts real effort into it now. Savoring every moment.

"Oh, fuck," Logan breathes, eyes closed, head back, losing himself in how good this feels.

It's amazing, feeling the tension flow from Logan's muscles everywhere else, even as his cock gets impossibly harder. KJ rocks his hips, gently rubbing himself against the edge of the bed with a soft whimper. "I love your cock," he whispers, caught up in a heady mix of flavor and scent. He licks all around the crown and then into the slit, seeking those first pearls of precome.

"And I love your mouth," Logan murmurs, groaning at the touch of KJ's tongue, more precome welling up.

"I don't do this enough," KJ whispers, rising to straddle Logan once more. "Take my time with you." He licks slowly along the cords of Logan's neck, his ass just brushing his lover's cock. Teasing.

Logan groans again, hips rocking up to press his cock between KJ's cheeks. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep my hands off you."

"I like that," KJ murmurs. "Feeling like you can't resist me." He fits his mouth just behind the line of Logan's jaw and sucks gently on the tender flesh, deliberately keeping it soft.

"Mm..." Logan shivers lightly, his cock throbbing against KJ's cleft. "You know I can't."

KJ rocks back, feeling Logan's cock rub against him, and he hisses with a shock of pleasure. "I love you," he whispers, and laps at Logan's throat. "I love how you make me feel. Want to make you feel good, too."

"You do. Fuck," Logan swallows hard, his throat gone dry. "So good. Fuck, I want inside you."

"Yes, sir," KJ replies, but even so he takes his time, stroking Logan's cock a few times before lining up. Then he sinks down slowly, feeling every inch open up his slicked hole.

"Yeah, that's it," Logan murmurs, hips canting upwards, pushing deeper, the tight heat always so good.

KJ cries out, immediately full, _too_ full, and he gasps as he tries to accommodate the stretch, tries to regain his equilibrium. "Please," he begs, and licks his lips. "Just... just one second."

Logan stills, watching KJ above him, his hands still pressed to the headboard. He winces as his cock throbs of its own volition. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's-- oh god." Slowly KJ starts to move, rocking his hips the slightest bit back and forth so that he can feel Logan's full length moving inside him. "Fuck me, that's good."

"Yeah? How good? Talk to me," Logan demands, his voice soft but firm, his gaze locked on KJ.

There's a tinge of desperation in KJ's eyes when he glances down at his lover. "It's like you're touching my core," he whispers, his cheeks beginning to flame. "I can feel you so deep inside... like you're owning me."

"I am," Logan nods, rocking his hips upwards now that KJ is moving, sinking his cock as deep as he can go.

Even as hard as KJ is, he damn near melts. "Yes," he gasps, falling forward on his hands. "God, yes. Own me. Use me." He shifts so that Logan nearly pulls out every time, then buries him deep again.

"Oh, fuck," Logan groans, slapping his hands against the headboard, his feet braced against the bed as he thrusts up into that tight heat over and over.

KJ cries out, the sound loud in the stillness of the hotel room. He'd thought to take this _slow_... but he's got no self-control when it comes to his lover. "Oh fuck yes," he gasps, every thrust burning through him, his grasp white-knuckled on the bedsheets. "Please!"

"Please what?" Logan prompts, driving into KJ as fast and as hard as he can now.

"Please sir let me come!" The words tumble out on top of each other, flavored by KJ's fraying grip. "I'm— oh fuck," he whispers, rocked by his orgasm, his body throbbing around Logan's cock.

Christ. Logan couldn't care less that KJ's come without permission. It's the very last thing on his mind. He chokes out a shout and follows his boy over, cock pulsing hot and thick inside him.

KJ groans and milks Logan for all he can get. Leans down to rest his head on his lover's shoulder and tries to calm his breathing.

Logan wraps his arms around KJ, shoulders slightly stiff from keeping his hands pressed against the headboard. Hugging him close. "I kind of took over, didn't I?" he murmurs.

KJ huffs a laugh, warm against Logan's throat. "Kind of. I forgive you," he whispers, uncertain whether he's on thin ice. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," Logan nods. "You were trying to ask for permission," he acknowledges.

"I was. I just... didn't get it out in time," KJ replies, more relieved even than he'd thought to be. "Still need to work on my self control with you. You're not like anyone else."

"No?" Logan grins.

"No," KJ confirms. Then he blushes, feeling his face go hot. "Not— I mean, not that I'm thinking about anyone else while I'm with you."

"It's okay. I wasn't thinking you were," Logan's quick to assure him. "I just like knowing you feel that way. And I'm not in any hurry to punish you unless you want me to be tougher on you."

"No." KJ buries his face in the hollow of Logan's shoulder once more. "It doesn't really make sense to me— when the sex is so good that I can't even take it, but then when I come up first thing I feel like I should apologize? There's got to be a better way."

"There is," Logan says softly. "If you've tried to ask for permission or if you've come because it happened _before_ you could ask, I'm never going to punish you so it's nothing you should feel bad about."

Nestled in against his lover, warm and safe and sated, KJ smiles drowsily. "I love you. You understand me."

Logan hugs KJ tighter. "I love you too and I try to. Remember, I'm still pretty new to this whole sir thing too. We're figuring it out together."

"I do tend to forget that," KJ confesses. "I kind of think of you as this monolith who knows everything, has done everything." It's dangerous to put his sir on such a pedestal, he knows.

Logan nods. "That's true when it comes to a lot of things," he admits. "But not when it comes to this and not when it comes to you. Even if I had more experience I wouldn't want to just apply it to you like one size fits all."

"I kind of like knowing that you don't have even more experience. Because that makes it feel more special for me," KJ murmurs.

"Good," Logan says softly, brushing his lips along the curve of KJ's shoulder. "I love you, so much, and you're so special to me."

KJ smiles against Logan's shoulder and tightens his embrace for a moment before relaxing into sleep.

[feedback welcome. comments screened.]


End file.
